SOS
by BensonRox1147
Summary: El and Liv have had some tough cases, but this one shakes their partnership pretty badly. I mean, how would you feel if a perp with unlimited sources was screwing with your head and using you as a bargaining chip? EO sort of. OOC comes later. T for now.
1. The Facts

a/n: Hey Guys! Thought I'd write one of these. It's E/O (partly) but also Olivia with a returning character! You'll never guess! Enjoy!

"Nice of you to join us, Detective Munch," Captain Donald Cragen said to John Munch as he walked into the 1-6. He looked REALLY tired.

"Sorry Captain. SOMEBODY didn't give me a ride this morning," Munch said, glaring at his partner, Fin Tutuola, "I had to us….public transportation! Those subways have 'government conspiracy' written all over them".

The other two Detectives, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, gave Munch looks that read 'stop whining'. They were pretty tight partners, El and Liv. Over 8 years. But Munch and Fin had more problems with each other than Elliot and Olivia would have in a lifetime!

"Well, now that we're all present, let's get started. Female rape/homicide victim. Name's Carolyn Shaw. Caucasian, 25, and has a history with us. Enlighten us on the situation, Elliot," Cragen said, turning to Elliot. He had been lead Detective on that case.

"Her boyfriend at the time, Troy Skyller, beat her up pretty badly. Two broken ribs, broken nose, and the surgeon had to wire her jaw shut. We got him on assault with intent. He's currently in Sing Sing, so we can cross him off our suspect list," Elliot said, reading out of his file.

"Have any friends outside?," Cragen asked.

"We'll go check it out," Fin said, and he and Munch left.

Sing Sing

"How've ya been, Troy?," Munch asked him. Troy did not look very happy to see them.

"Wonderful. Prison cuisine is at its finest and the orange jumpsuits really add a colorful effect to my grey prison cell," Troy said sarcastically. Munch and Fin looked at each other.

"Did you make any calls recently?," Fin asked. Troy laughed a little.

"Who wants to know?," he asked. Then, Munch slapped down the M.E.'s picture of Carolyn in front of Troy.

"'Cause your girlfriend's dead," Munch said, raising his voice slightly. God, he hated when they didn't cooperate.

'_A simple yes or no would have done fine', _he thought. Troy's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," he muttered, " didn't tell anyone to do this".

"Really? I would have thought she caused you a lot of anger. I mean, she put you in jail! I could understand if, ya know, you felt you had to get even or something," Fin said. Troy then stood up.

"I would never do this! It sickens me!," he said, and he started to weep a bit. Munch and Fin decided to leave.

SVU Squadroom

"Something in my gut tells me it's not him," Munch said to Cragen when they got back. He noticed his two fellow detectives were no where to be found, "Where's Elliot and Olivia?".

"They won't be here for a while. We just got a tip from an anonymous source. Said they had info on the REAL perp. Benson and Stabler are headed up to Cananda right now. They're going to meet with the Mounties and our source," Cragen said.

"Well, I hope they had better luck than we did," Fin said.

a/n: What'd you guys think? Tell me if it sucks, then I'll stop. This chapter was short and didn't have Elliot and Olivia in it because we're going to be seeing a LOT of them later. The purpose of this chapter was just to get you informed on the case, and to give munch and fin their stardom. Actions starts in next chapter, so wait on the negativity until then. :


	2. Commotion on the Locomotion

a/n: Get ready for the action! You'll like this! Well… some of you. Review!

Elliot hated trains.

They sucked in his opinion. But what his Captain wanted, his Captain got. So he and Olivia were on a train to Canada right now. They were supposed to check out a tip from some anonymous perp who would meet with him, Olivia, and the Mounties once they got to Montreal.

Olivia, on the other hand, had no problems with trains. Having never actually ridden one before, she compared it to a ride on the subway.

They had finally reached their compartment. Elliot held the sliding door open for Olivia and they walked in. The first thing Elliot noticed was how small it was. 

Elliot and Olivia sat across from each other.

"So," Elliot started, "you think this tip's real?"

"I hope. We better not be going to Canada in February for nothing," Olivia said. She pulled a magazine out from her duffle bag. The ride was pretty quiet until Olivia spoke again.

"Do YOU think it's for real?," Olivia asked. Elliot shrugged.

"I was thinking along the same lines as you were," he said. Olivia smiled behind her magazine. Her and Elliot had been partners for so long that they even started thinking like each other, "You want something to eat?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Olivia said.

"Well, I'll be right back. Some of us didn't have breakfast this morning," he said. With that, he got up and left the compartment.

In the compartment across from theirs, a man named Michael Blaire smirked. He was just thinking about how easy his plan was. You see, he was the rapist/ murder that precinct 16 was looking for, but he was also the anonymous tipster that Olivia and Elliot were going to meet.

That's right. But he was NOT going there to give himself up. On the contrary. He called for detectives Benson and Stabler because he was going to let them have a piece of his mind, and maybe his fist.

Michael planned to make sure that they were not going to make it to the Mounties station. Benson and Stabler were going to come quietly. His friend Mr. 9 mm was going to make sure of that. He was going to have a hell of a time with this, and he knew he was going to get away with it. Benson and Stabler were going to pay for sending him to jail.

Elliot walked into the dining car and over to a table. A big burley gentleman with dark hair and grey eyes came over to Elliot.

"Hullo," he said with a deep English accent, "what can I get for you today, sir?"

"Um, I'll have the steak, medium well," Elliot said, looking at his menu. He was so hungry. He also knew Liv wouldn't mind. The waiter grunted a 'yes', and left before Elliot could order his drink.

'_Okay…,'_ Elliot thought.

Back in the compartment, Olivia quietly read her magazine. She was wrapped up in thoughts about Canada and the tipster and their perp. They had no leads or witnesses so this guy was their last hope.

She could feel the train slowing to a stop. Olivia looked out her window to see the station.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her compartment door. It startled her a little, but she looked up to see a big burley man with green eyes knocking on the door. He was holding a luggage cart.

"Luggage, ma'am?" he asked. Olivia went over and opened the door.

"Uh…yeah. Hold on," Olivia said. She turned to get the luggage off of the overhang. When she stepped back after retrieving it, she was quite surprised to feel the muzzle of a gun pressed against the back of her head.

"Drop the luggage, show me your hands, and don't move," he said in a thick English accent.

Back in the dining car, Elliot had just finished his steak. The waiter came over to him with the bill. He dug into his pocket for money. When he looked back up, the man had a gun pointed at him. It was just concealed by the man's jacket.

"Follow me, and act normally," the waiter said. Elliot stared from him, to the gun, and back to him again. With the extreme desire to live, he walked in front of the man as he was leaded to the back of the train. There, he was taken out the back of the train and shoved into a white van. The man sat next to Elliot, still pointing his gun at him.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked in outrage.

"No questions. Just wait," he said, and looked out the window, "ah, the rest of our party is arriving". Elliot, too, looked out the window. He saw Olivia being dragged out by a similar looking man. Following him, was a man Elliot hadn't seen in 9 years: Michael Blaire. They'd sent him away for rape. How'd he get out so fast?

When they reached the car, the man shoved Olivia in on the other side. Once in, the man with green eyes took Olivia's handcuffs. He slid one end through the handle above the door. With the chain interlocked with the handle, he cuffed Olivia. She glared at the man. Elliot wondered why he hadn't been cuffed.

Then, Michael Blaire entered the van and sat in the driver's seat.

"Hello Detectives," he said.

a/n: What'd you guys think. Wait til you see what happens next chapter. Elliot makes some mistakes, Olivia acts, and some more drama. We also get to see what's going on at the precinct. Review!


	3. Taken

a/n: Thanks for all the great reviews! So, here's chapter 3

0o0o0o0

_"Hello Detectives,"._

Elliot and Olivia thought that this was the last person that they were going to see. He was supposed to be in jail.

"How'd you get out so quickly, Michael?" Elliot asked. Michael smirked and stepped on the gas pedal.

"Good behavior, though I suppose now and days good behavior is basically not raping someone or beating them to a pulp. They released me, detective," he said, and then he nodded at his 2 henchman, "I see you've met Gregory and Thomas. I picked them up a little while ago. They've been ever so loyal to me."

Elliot looked at his partner, and wondered why he, too, wasn't handcuffed. As though Blaire read his thoughts, he said, "I bet you're wondering why you aren't cuffed. Well, not counting the fact that you sent me to jail, I'd say that I respect you. You served our country as a Marine, you still serve our country as a cop, and on top of all that, you have a wife and four children t support. I think that deems great respect."

"You haven't seen me in a while. I divorced my wife and she took my children," Elliot said. He scratched his head, "Why are you doing this?".

"You'll find out soon enough," Blaire said, and continued driving.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, at precinct 16, Captain Cragen walked out of his office and into the bullpen (sp?). There, Munch and Fin were conversing with their ADA, Casey Novak.

"So, once Elliot and Olivia catch this perp, what are we going to charge them with?" Munch asked Casey.

"Well, just rape and murder. We're not even sure what degree it's in. Do we have DNA?" she asked. Fin nodded.

"We're runnin' it through the system now," he said.

"How long are Elliot and Olivia going to be in Canada?" Munch asked Captain Cragen, upon realizing that he was there.

"A few days at least. If our perp's up there, maybe longer," Cragen said.

"Well, I've got to get to arraignment. Judge Petrovsky gets furious when I'm late. Bye!" Casey said to Munch, Fin and Cragen.

0o0o0o0

Once they arrived at locations unknown, Gregory and Thomas escorted Elliot and Olivia into a large wooden cabin. Well, 'escorted' was an undertone for Olivia. Thomas was more so 'grabbing and guiding' in the right direction. Apparently Blaire really did respect Elliot, and Elliot would use this to his advantage.

They led Elliot and Olivia to what appeared to be the living room, as this was a 3 room cabin. Shoving Olivia on the couch, Gregory lightly brushed off Elliot's shoulder.

"Well detectives," Blaire started, "hand over your badges, guns, and Elliot's handcuffs". The detectives did as they were instructed to and Blaire put the guns and badges into a box.

"Now, this is the part where I unravel my devious plan. Well, the reason I've kidnapped you is to make sure I won't be going to jail again. Your 'anonymous tipster' told you that I was here. Well, here I am. I'm also your tipster.

You two are going to be my bargaining chips, making sure that all of my crimes are cleared after I return you back safely. Well…..almost safely," he said, looking at Olivia. She glared back. Blaire continued.

"You guys are the stupidest cops I've ever met! No offense Elliot," he said. Elliot gestured that he wasn't offended. Blaire continued telling them how they would never be good cops and they weren't worthy of being detectives. Elliot finally snapped an attacked him! He only got 2 good jabs to Blaire's stomach when Gregory pulled him back.

"Thank you Greg," said Blaire, straightening up and brushing himself off. Greg had Elliot held by his arms.

Blaire then went over to Elliot. He looked at him for a second, then he punched Elliot twice in the face, twice as hard as Elliot did.

Elliot groaned in pain and looked at Blaire. Then, he spit in Blaire's face.

"You so of a…" Blaire started. He raised his hand to hit Elliot again when Olivia- who decided not to stand around and look pretty- shot up off the couch and rammed into Blaire.

He went flying into a pile of crates.

"Thanks," said Elliot. Olivia nodded, ready to face Blaire, handcuffs or not. He got up and walked over to Olivia, who looked ready to kick some ass.

"Thomas," Blaire beckoned for the other man, who took hold of Liv like Greg did to Elliot. Olivia tried to break free, but it was no use. Thomas was too strong.

"You don't know what you're getting yourselves into," Blaire said. He went over to Olivia and looked at her for a moment.

"It's a shame, too. You're an awfully pretty girl with pretty big temper," he said, "Thomas, take Detective Benson into the next room and close the door. Have her wait for me. I'd like to have a word with Elliot first," he said. With that, it was just Blaire, Elliot, and Gregory.

0o0o0o0

a/n What'd you think? Next chapter on the way. Reviews!


	4. Man to Man

a/n: Thanks guys! Here's chapter 4!

0o0o0o0

Greg released Elliot from his death grip.

"You don't want to do this, Michael," said Elliot. He was going to try and help. After all, isn't that what they did in SVU? Help people?

"Why not? You and your pretty partner are my get out of jail free cards," Blaire said. Elliot sat down on the couch while Michael started pacing.

"We can help you Michael. If you plead guilty, they'll take the death sentence off the table. Maybe lower the charge to manslaughter?" Elliot suggested.

Michael continued to pace back and forth. Then, he started thinking outloud.

"Well maybe… no no no it'll never work… but they are cops…" Michael continued.

While he was distracted, Elliot hatched an idea in his head, involving the lamp next to him on the coffee table, and Michael's head.

So, quick as lightning, Elliot grabbed the lamp and raised it to hit Michael. Unfortunately, he didn't count on Michael's reflexes. Before Elliot could strike, Blaire grabbed the lamp. This surprised Elliot, which caused him to let his guard down.

Greg came up from behind and restrained Elliot.

"You two timing schmuck!" Blaire said. He grabbed Elliot's hands and whipped out a pair of handcuffs.

Elliot's handcuffs.

He slapped 'em on Elliot's wrists and pulled his face closed by use of Elliot's tie.

"You were about to kill me. Well, I only need one of you to get what I want," Blaire said. So, he raised the lamp to whack Elliot with it. Right as he was about to strike, he stopped.

"No. I have an even better punishment for you. How about I give you front row seats to the surprise I'm going to give your beautiful partner?" Blaire said. He put the lamp back on the table.

'_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_,' Elliot thought. If he had known that his stupidity was going to cost Olivia, he would never had done anything.

"Lock him and the chick in that room. I'll take care of it tomorrow," Michael said, pointing to the room where Olivia was in. The guards cuffed El and Liv to the curtain rod, which was very sturdy, and whacked them both unconscious.

0o0o0o0

The next day, Captain Cragen and his other favorite detectives were sitting in the bull pen when someone walked into the precinct.

"I have a package here for a Captain Cragen?" A tall, lanky teenager entered the precinct with a parcel that was apparently addressed to Captain Cragen.

"That's me," Cragen said, wondering who on earth would send him a package, much less to the precinct, much less addressed as 'Captain'.

"Sign here," said the delivery boy. Cragen signed and put the package on a nearby desk. Fin and Munch walked over to it.

"Who's it from?" Munch asked.

"There's no return address," Cragen said. He was hesitating on whether or not to call the bombsquad. He didn't hear any ticking, so he hoped it was a good sign. With some piece of mind, he opened the box.

The contents included two police badges, two 9mms, and a letter. Fin recognized the shield numbers as those of his fellow detectives.

"Those are Elliot and Olivia's," Fin exclaimed. Cragen gingerly picked up the letter and read it to the two detectives:

_Dear Captain Cragen,_

_I am pleased to announce the captivation of Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. They are in a location which will not be disclosed in this letter. Now, while I have your attention, I wuld like explane my reasoning. I have kidnaped yout detectivs because I'm going to use them as barganing chips. I will sent you detectives bak safe and sound if all the charges against me are droped. We're playing by my rules now!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Michael Z. Blaire._

Cragen looked up at Munch and Fin. They were horror struck. Cragen, trying to set an example, remained calm. On the inside, however, he was scared to death for his two friends.

"Alright. Fin, get CSU in here to search for prints and fibers. Maybe that'll give us a hit on their location. Munch, alert the local brass. I'm sure they'll have a field day. I need to talk to Huang," Cragen said. They nodded and the 3 split up and went on their separate missions.

0o0o0o0

a/n what'd you think? Reviews!!! Otherwise I can't continue. Send ideas if you'd like. I'd love to hear them. Maybe if it fits, I'll add it in!


	5. Crime and Punishment for Olivia

a/n: Thanks for the positive feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters. Or most of the others.

0o0o0o0

Olivia woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She was not able to talk to Elliot because he was rendered unconscious, just as she was. Within 10 minutes of her and Elliot waking up, Michael, and his two cronies walked in.

"Good, you're up," he said. Michael snapped his fingers and the two guards picked Elliot up and walked him over to the door.

"Remember our discussion yesterday, Detective Stabler?" Michael asked Elliot. He nodded and looked at Olivia, giving her an apologetic look.

Olivia wanted to talk to Michael about giving in. She wanted to do her job without fear for her safety getting in the way, so she stood up.

"Michael," she started, "I'm glad you're here. We need t talk about-"

SMACK!

He had slapped her.

"Shut up! I've already had this 'friendly chat' with your partner, and he tried to kill me!" Michael said.

"Michael, it's alright. I'm REALLY just trying to help. I promise that if you stop this whole thing right now, you won't get the death sentence," she went over to him, his back to her. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Before she could react, he grabbed her wrist, twisted her arm behind her back, and pressed her against the wall. Liv gasped in surprise.

"You cops really need to take 'following directions 101'. Now, when I say 'shut up', I expect you to 'shut up'. Is that clear?" he asked her. She nodded and then he flipped her so she was still against the wall but now facing him.

Then he did something which enraged Elliot.

"Of course," he started, sliding his hand up Olivia's blouse, "I could be nice enough to not hurt you and your partner here. If you give something in return." He lifted an eyebrow. Olivia was disgusted. She kicked him as hard as she could in his shin.

When she tried to run, he pulled her back and punched her in the stomach. She keeled over onto the floor where he started kicking her repeatedly.

Elliot was so enraged that it had to take both Thomas and Gregory to hold him back.

Elliot didn't love Olivia, but he certainly cared a lot for her. They'd been partners for 8 years and he wasn't about to let her get harmed in any way. There once was a time where he had felt more than just friendly feelings towards her, but he was sure that they had since died away.

Michael saw the struggling and stopped. Then he started laughing. He walked over to Elliot.

"So," he started, "you like this disrespectful bitch?"

Elliot didn't respond.

"I see. Well, uh, we'll give you two a minute, Boys, lets go," Michael said. They let go of Elliot, who ran immediately over to Olivia. Then, Blaire and his cronies went into the next room, closing the door behind them.

"Liv," Elliot started, "Liv I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Are you alright?"

She sat up, every part of her aching.

"Thanks El, and I'll live," she said, massaging her ribs.

"How are going to get out of here?" Elliot asked. He scratched his head and looked around.

Apparently, Blaire was not as smart as he thought, for Elliot spotted a door.

I was neither locked nor bolted. The door leading out of the cabin was their only ticked out of there.

"Liv, the door," Elliot said in a low voice. She looked.

"We'll never make it out," Olivia said. She knew Blaire would react quickly.

"Then here's what we're going to do," Elliot said, and started explaining their get-away plan.

0o0o0o0

Captain Cragen was outside Dr. George Huang's office no sooner than 30 minutes after he received the package.

Huang was both a doctor of Medicine and Psychology. The FBI had loaned him to SVU about 6 years earlier and ever since, he's been working with Cragen and SVU.

"Come in," Dr. Huang said when he answered the door. Cragen walked in and sat on Huang's couch, "How may I help you today Captain Cragen?"

"George, Elliot and Olivia were kidnapped by Michael Blaire and are currently in locations unknown. Now, he sent us a package with this letter included, Do you think you can analyze it?" Cragen asked, sucking in oxygen.

"I'll do my best," George said, and Cragen handed him the letter. Huang read it and then looked it over again, just for good measure.

"He's anxious," Huang said, giving his verdict, "he's made a lot of mistakes and misspellings. His mind is racing and he's nervous. Michael Blaire is on the verge of a decision. He stands n the borderline of right and wrong. If your detectives can sway him before he pulls another heinous act, maybe they can save him and themselves."

"And if they don't?" Cragen asked, fearful of what would happen.

"He could kill them. Brutally, like his other victims. The ones he went to jail for. He's a sexual Sadist who enjoys tormenting others. I do, however, think that Olivia is in more danger than Elliot. He identifies with men as equals, not superiors. Women, he feels, are scum to him. If Olivia tries to take control in any way, he could harm her," Huang said. Captain buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, Captain," George said reassuringly, "Elliot and Olivia are smart. They'll find a way out."

"My question is how," Captain said.

0o0o0o0

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Elliot asked Olivia. They briefly discussed their escape plan.

"Yes Elliot. I'll be fine," Olivia reassured him. Suddenly, the door burst open and Blaire came in. Following him was dumb and dumber. Then, he pulled out a gun.

"Time's up," he said. He went over to Elliot and with a large amount of strength, pulled him to his feet by the handcuff chain. Then, he threw him over to Greg.

"See ya later, toots," said Blaire, and he started to walk out, Greg and Elliot in pursuit.

"Michael, wait," Olivia said, "I… wanted to take you up on your… offer". Her tone was silky smooth and her words wrapped around Michael's head… as well as certain other body parts.

Michael studied her for a moment.

"Alright. I trust you two are capable of watching Detective Stabler," Michael said. Elliot 'cried in outrage'.

"Liv! Don't give this sumbag what he wants! You're playing right into his hands!" Elliot said.

Greg and Thomas yanked Elliot out of the room and into the other one.

What they didn't know was that they were playing right into Elliot's hands.

0o0o0o0

a/n: You like? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Great Escape

a/n: hey! Sorry for the wait. I've been a little busy. Vacation. So, here's the next chapter!!

0o0o0o0

"So detective Benson, you trust me enough to take this deal?" Michael said, encircling her.

"Should I not?" Olivia asked slyly. She just wanted to get out of there.

"I'm curious though. Why the change of mind?" he asked. Then he came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "for your partner?".

"I didn't want your men to hurt us," Olivia said, facing him. She was SO ready for whatever this guy was planning. But she really hoped elliot would hurry up.

Then, Blaire pulled Olivia close to him by her waist and crushed his lips upon hers.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Elliot was having his fair share of trouble with the guards. They threw him back on the couch and sort of stood in front of him.

"So, uh, how long have you guys been working for Mr. Blaire?" Elliot asked, striking up conversation, "I really wasn't paying attention in the car." Again, Elliot spotted the lamp.

"_Perfect_," he thought.

"Just recently," Greg said.

"After Michael got out," Thomas said. Elliot realized that this was the 1st time he heard either of them talk. They both had deep English accents.

"How long have you been in the business?" Elliot asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" asked Greg. He got up and leaned against the wall.

"About 3 years, but we're not stupid enough to tell you for what, if that's what you were after," Thomas said smugly.

"Wasn't, don't worry," Elliot started, "I was just thinking how… great you guys must be. You know, as criminals. And take it from me; I'm a cop."

"Well yeah, I reckon we're gotten away with a lot. What do you think Thomas?" Greg asked.

"Too right you are. We've gotten away with loads of stuff," Thomas said.

"Well, I'm not sure about your other crimes, but this one's got to be pretty big, even for you guys," Elliot said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Thomas said.

"But you know, bigger crimes get you bigger prison sentences," Elliot said, matter-o-factly.

"Well, we're not going to prison, are we?" Greg said.

"Oh, trust me buddy, you're goin' to jail. The question is, for how long. I mean, think about it. Kidnap, assaulting an officer, conspirator, and accomplices. Those are pretty big charges felonies," Elliot said, shrugging.

"Well, what are you saying, Detective?" Thomas asked, expression changing.

"It's written in stone that you're going to jail. My boss has got unlimited resources and 100's of me in his command. There's no way he doesn't know where we are. But…" Elliot stopped.

"But what?" Greg asked.

"But if you release me, I could talk to my boss and tell him you guys helped in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," Elliot suggested. At first, they didn't respond.

"I mean, think about it guys: WAY shorter prison sentence, bail, parole. Not even isolation like your buddy Michael's gonna get if you turn him in. You can't erase the past, but you can redeem yourselves for your sins," Elliot said. He waited anxiously for a response.

Greg and Thomas huddled together and started discussing the detective's generous offer.

"This is guaranteed? The deal, I mean?" Thomas asked.

"You have my word as an officer of the law," Elliot said. They talked for a little whole longer.

"Alright mate. You've got yourself a deal. But if you double time me on your word, I'll break your wind pipe," Greg said. Elliot nodded and Greg uncuffed him.

"Now, here's what I need you to do. I'm going to go in there and get my partner. When I call for you, you guys come in and hold him down while we get away. You call the cops and we'll go run for immediate help," Elliot said. They gave a sort of grunt, which Elliot took as a 'yes'.

Going over to the door, he slightly opened it. Elliot whispered "Stay here", and crept into the room.

0o0o0o0

He looked like a blood thirsty wolf, gnawing at Olivia's face. Michael had Olivia against the wall again. She didn't know how far this was going to go. Just until Elliot came. So in the meantime, she didn't object to any of Blaire's 'indecencies'.

By the time Elliot walked in, Michael had lost his shirt, Olivia her jacket. Blaire was just ridding himself of his belt buckle when Elliot crept over to the opposite door. He motioned to Olivia what he was doing, and she nodded ever so slightly.

"Oh yes, Michael," Olivia moaned. She, too, was a brilliant actress. Elliot actually tried to contain his laughter, but Michael was pleased.

As soon as the door was unlocked, Elliot called, "NOW!" and Greg and Thomas came rushing in. Michael whipped around and Greg and Thomas grabbed him. Olivia got out of his grasp and her and Elliot ran out of the house. With one last glance, Elliot called, "We owe you guys!".

0o0o0o0

"I just heard," Casey Novak said, entering the bull pen of the 1-6. There, Munch, Fin, and several other detectives were going over the surveillance tapes on the train Olivia and Elliot were riding, "You have the full cooperation from Judge Donnelley and the DA's office."

"Thanks, oh, and Captain wants to see you in his office," Fin said, fast forwarding through the tape.

Casey set her briefcase down on the desk and stepped into Cragen's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Casey," Cragen said, looking up from his desk, "have a seat". He motioned to the chair across from his desk. She sad down and they started talking.

"Casey, we need an arrest warrant for Blaire. We have more than enough hard evidence. Can Donnelley get it for us," Cragen asked, scratching his forehead.

"What evidence do you have," Casey asked.

"The box of goodies from Blaire," Cragen said. Casey nodded her head.

"That's pretty circumstantial. But I'll ask. I'll try to get it for you in less than 20 minutes," Casey said. They talked a little more about the case, and the Casey left. No more than 20 minutes later, Munch walked in and threw a pamphlet down on Cragen's desk.

"Arrest warrant?" he asked Munch. Munch nodded then asked, "Captain, what about the media?".

Cragen had forgotten about them. Should he call a press conference? There was always two sides of the coin. Heads: they release the picture and some watching the news or listening to the radio spots him. Tails: Blaire sees it and it drives him underground.

"Don't make any calls yet. I don't want any chance of him going into hiding," Cragen said. Munch nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	7. Into the Woods

a/n: Hey! Please review! Or I'm not continuing!!!

0o0o0o0

As soon as Elliot and Olivia stepped outside, they ran. Only after they stopped did they realize the cold nipping at their faces.

They ran for a good 10- 15 minutes. Fortunately, they lost sight of Michael and the cabin. Elliot and Olivia stopped in a nearby forest. They had absolutely no idea where they were. But wherever they were, it was FREEZING!

Elliot was fully clothed with his leather jacket. Sure, it was March, but no NY March was this cold.

Olivia shuddered at the chilly weather. She had left her jacket on the train. They looked around after panting (from running so long). It was 10 minutes before Elliot finally broke the silence.

"You okay? It took a lot of balls to willingly do what you did". They started walking in search for civilization.

"I'm fine. And I was scared to death. I'm glad you came when you did," Olivia said. She was rubbing her bare arms (tank top) in hopes of warming up. Elliot saw this and took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"No, no. You wear it. It's your jacket," Olivia said, but it was a pointless argument. Out of the 2 of them, Elliot was more stubborn.

He gave her a 'just do it' look, and she took the jacket, realizing how very much she had wanted it.

"You…uh… seemed to be very much enjoying your little charade with Blaire," Elliot said, stifling a laugh. Olivia gave him a very dirty look.

"Go ahead," she sighed, and he burst out laughing. Olivia rolled her eyes. Deep inside, she actually enjoyed it a little. Okay…. A lot. Maybe if he wasn't a rapist/ murderer, she would have let it go farther. And that was the ironic part. No, no Olivia told herself. It was just crazy talk.

Elliot stopped laughing and their walk was silent once again. A little while later, Olivia was the one who struck up the conversation.

"So, how are Kathy and the kids?" she asked. Bad move. Of all the trillions of topics she could think of, she had to bring up this one. This was the thought running through Elliot's head.

His expression hardened. "Oh, she's fine. Took my kids, half my money, and the nicer car. Other than that, she's fine".

'_Sour subject_,' Olivia thought.

"That's nice," she murmured, and then, they were silent again.

Some more walking. Silence.

"So, where in Canada are we, do you think?" Olivia asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. We didn't drive that far from the train station," Elliot said. The chill in the air was nothing compared to the icy tone in Elliot's voice. Olivia, obviously, noticed. She was getting really annoyed.

"I think maybe Blaire killed one too many of your brain cells that you lost memory because, last I checked, I'm your partner and we're on the same side," Olivia said. She stopped and looked at him. It was apparent to her that the whole 'Kathy' comment wasn't the only thing ticking him off.

"What's wrong?" she asked, going over to him. He stopped and looked at her.

"I couldn't watch, but I had to," he said.

"Watch what?" she asked.

"Him hurt you. Just kick you repeatedly. I just felt so-"

"Helpless?" she finished for him, "well how did you think I felt?". He didn't say anything.

"I still found it funny at the end. 'Oh yesss Michael!'" Elliot mimicked Liv and they started laughing while they continued their walk. Suddenly Elliot stopped. They were out of the woods and he spotted a sign.

"Liv, look!" he pointed at the sign. It read 'Main road to Montreal- 2 miles ahead'

"WE'RE SAVED!"

0o0o0o0

Michael Blaire was not very happy right now.

Currently, he was sitting in the prisoner's section of the 747, which was taking him to precinct 16 in Manhattan, New York. He also wasn't thrilled about being handcuffed to the chair.

Furthermore, his two guards had betrayed him, knocked him unconscious, and fled before the Mounties had come to collect him.

What happened was that Munch had found records for- not Michael Blaire- but Carl LimBiaeh. He found out that this was an alias used by Blaire. They were used on records of a cabin he owned within 25 miles of the train station.

They gave descriptions to all Canadian Mounties and, sure enough, they got a hit. Imagine the Mounties surprised looks when they found him unconscious in the cabin.

The Mounties then sent word to SVU after picking him up.

Which brings us to Blaire's current situation of being handcuffed to a seat aboard a 747.

The plane pulled into LaGuardia airport no more than 30 minutes after these thoughts ran through Blaire's head.

When he was accompanied out of the terminal, he was greeted by a uniformed officer, who formally arrested him- American style.

The uniform shoved Blaire into his car and drove all the way to precinct 16. There, he sat in the holding cell for an hour before detectives Munch and Fin brought him into an interrogation room.

"Hey Michael," Fin said, shoving Michael onto the chair. Then he set down two pictures: one of Elliot, the other of Olivia.

"Where are they?" Munch semi shouted. Michael looked at him and sneered.

Truthfully, he didn't know where they were. But the detectives didn't know that.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Because your sentence'll only be longer if you make us send a whole battalion of our men to Canada," Munch said.

"I want my phonecall," Michael said.

"Technically, we can hold you for 72 hours with out giving it to you," Fin said, looking at his wristwatch.

"I may be willing to talk afterwards," he said. Normally, Munch and Fin would have said 'screw you', but their fear for Elliot and Olivia clouded their judgment somewhat.

"Fine. One call. Then you get your ass back in here and talk to us," Fin said. Then he brought Michael to the phone area. Fin waited at a distance back and talked to Munch.

Michael dialed the phone and then someone picked up.

"Johnny! It's Mikey! Listen, I need a favor…"

0o0o0o0

a/n so… what'd you think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Hold up!

a/n: Sorry for the wait. Been on vacation. But I'm back! So here's the next chapter!!!

0o0o0o0

Elliot and Olivia had been searching for civilization all of that day. Their quiet and cold search lasted all night. This is when Elliot and Olivia decided that they were going to spend the night in a cave they had passed 10 minutes beforehand.

When they got there, it was already dark. The moon and stars had shone more brightly than any night in Manhattan. They thought it truly beautiful.

Elliot had somehow managed to start a fire. He was sitting on the ground next to it when Olivia came out and sat next to him.

"This sucks," she said, and the both of them sort of laughed, "Sorry for bringing up Kathy. I was just wondering, that's all."

"No problem. I should get used to it," Elliot said, prodding his kindling with a stick.

"Do you think they got Blaire?" Olivia asked.

"I hope so. Once we get into town, we'll just call Cragen and tell him to get us the hell out of here. You saw the sign; Montreal is just up ahead," Elliot said. They talked for a few more minutes and then decided to go to bed.

0o0o0o0

Casey Novak walked into the big 1-6 and everything was looking good, with the exception of the fact that a day went by and Blaire STILL wasn't talking. Munch and Fin had given him his phone call and after, he lawyered up. Captain, of course, was not thrilled about this.

Cragen was the reason she was there. He called her there to ask her if there was any other legal way to make him spill.

As she walked to his office, she noticed how completely empty the place looked. Fin was working on a door to door in Queens, so that's where most of the cops were. Munch was standing by his desk talking to a non official man. There were 2 other uniforms by the lockers talking to 2 other non official men, and an officer guarding the precinct door.

She, once again, knocked on Cragen's door.

"Come in," he said. She opened the door and walked over to Captain, "thanks for coming, Casey."

"No problem. I was looking through his files. What charges are we booking him on?" Casey asked, pulling out her file folder.

"Well, his previous murder and rape counts- all 4 of them. And now kidnap and assault on to NYPD officers- 2 counts," Captain said, checking his notes to make sure he was correct.

"We don't need a confession for the rape or murder charges. Our evidence is sufficient enough. But what do we have for the kidnap and assault charges? We need some hard evidence," Casey said.

"Well what do you suggest, Councilor?" Cragen asked.

"A witness, a confession, anything at this point," Casey said.

"He have these," Cragen said, pulling out the box and letter. Casey read it and shook her head.

"Any decent defense attorney will argue with 'consider the source'. How do you know it's Blaire's? The signature could be fake and someone could just be framing him. By the way, who's Blaire's defense attorney?" Casey asked.

"Jason Whittaker," Cragen said. Casey REALLY didn't like Jason. He was an ass. She also thought him to be bad luck. The day after she met him, she got beat up by the brother of a rape victim.

"I see," Casey said. Suddenly, they heard commotion in the bull pen. Casey and Cragen rushed out to see what had happened. All three non- officials had pulled lugers on the cops and a new man had waltzed into the precinct, aiming his Luger at the uniformed guard. Then he turned to look at Cragen.

"Captain Cragen, I presume?" he asked. His accent was Scottish and he looked very terrifying.

"Yes. How can I help you?" he asked, semi- shielding Casey.

"I want you to release Michael Blaire," he said.

"And if we don't?" Cragen asked. The man shot the officer in his leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"I'll spare your lives," he said. Cragen did NOT want to let Blaire go, especially after the hell they went through just to get him. But he also didn't want to let his offers get killed. So, he really had no choice.

"Time's a tickin', Captain," The man said. So, Cragen sighed.

"Alright," he said, getting out the keys. He tossed them to the man and he went over to the cell and released Blaire.

Then, very quickly, Cragen pulled his 9mm from his holster and shot. It merely grazed his arm.

"You bastard!" he yelled. He shot, too, but his aim hit. Not Cragen/

Munch.

Casey gasped as munch fell to the floor. She went over to him and put pressure on his right shoulder. Then, the man, his boys, and Blaire all made a speedy get away.

Cragen then called to one of the uniforms, "Call and get a bus. Tell them we've got 2 officers down. Cavotta, call Fin and tell him to wrap it up. Tell the boys to come back here, but tell Fin to get over to Bellview". Cavotta did, and soon, they were all on their way to the hospital. As if things weren't bad enough, now munch had to get himself shot. This was what Cragen was thinking, even though it wasn't Munch's fault.

0o0o0o0

a/n: srry guys. Been REALLY busy lately. Next chapter is on the way. I want Reviews!!!! My other story, shame, got 27 and it only has 2 chapters!!! I want reviews!! Lot and lots of reviews!! Thanx!


	9. Where it all went wrong

a/n: hola! Okay, so here's the next chapter. I definitely want reviews! I also want you to tell me if it sucks or not.

0o0o0o0

Elliot and Olivia had woken up that morning and, once again, continued their search for civilization. They had walked almost one hour before Elliot spotted buildings in the distance.

"Olivia, look!" he yelled. Then, he began sprinting toward them.

"ELLIOT! Wait up!!" she yelled, running after him. He began running down the grassy hill when, all of a sudden, he tripped. He lost his balance and started tumbling down the hill- and into the river.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed. She went over to the river and started trying to help him out, but the river's current was faster than she was. Elliot spotted a rock ahead and clung onto it for dear life.

"Hold on Elliot!" Olivia yelled, searching for something for him to grab so she could pull him out.

"Well I sure as hell don't plan to let go!" he screamed back. Suddenly, Olivia spotted a broken oar by a tree. She ran over, grabbed it, and rushed back.

"Grab this," she yelled over the rushing water. Elliot waited for a second, then pushed off from the rock and grabbed the oar. Liv pulled with all her might and Elliot was able to get to the side and climb out.

"Thanks," he said, eyeing the bridge that was just a few feet away.

"No problem," she said. He was sopping wet and in this weather, Olivia thought, he'd get pneumonia,

"Come on," she said, "we need to get you into town before you get sick". She took off his jacket and gave it back to him. No sooner had they started to walk that it started to hail.

"That's just greaAAAA AAAACHOOOO!" Elliot said with a great big sneeze. When they finally got to town, the people greeted them and took them in kindly.

Once inside their medical center, they got Elliot into a warm bath, where he relaxed for half an hour. While he was bathing, Liv was talking to some of the townspeople.

"Do you have a telephone?" Liv asked, and some of the people started laughing.

"Young woman, we're Amish," said a man. Liv then noticed their pilgramish outfits, "What's your name?".

"Olivia Benson, and I'm a detective in New York," she said, "you have m partner in your bath. We were ambushed and kidnapped. We were then able to escape here". Then, a young man stepped forward from behind.

"Olivia?" he exclaimed. At first, she didn't recognize him. Then she got a better look at him, wondering what Amish people she knew. Then, she recognized him.

It was Jackson Zane, the reporter who went to jail for her during the Anthrax case. Back in season 7 episode "Storm").

"Jackson!" she said in surprise, " what are you doing here?".

"Sir, I'm gonna take her back to my place," Jackson said to the man who spoke earlier. He nodded and Jackson led her out and to his house. They went in and they sat on his handmade couch.

"Jackson, why aren't you in jail?" she asked.

"My uncle died recently and I told them that he was my source. They had no proof otherwise, so they released me," he said, "Olivia, you're hurt". He softly brushed his hand over the bruise on her cheek where Blaire had slapped her.

"I'm fine," she said, "so how did you end up in an Amish town in Canada?".

"Well, I hooked up with a paper in Montreal and was put here for an undercover story," he said, "So tell me why YOU'RE here".

Olivia explained the story about how her and Elliot had gotten there. When she mentioned the events on the train, he grimaced. She saw but continued with the story. When she finished, Jackson spoke.

"I want to come with you and Elliot. This would make front page" he said, "what happened to your partner?".

"He fell in a river," Olivia said. At this point, she realized how much she really liked him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, leaning in.

"Yes," she whispered, also leaning in. Then, they kissed. It was like nothing she ever felt for a man before.

"Ahem!" They heard a voice from the doorway. They immediately stopped and turned around.

It was Elliot. Olivia blushed but then spoke:

"So how was your bath?" she asked, and Jackson snickered.

"Wonderful," he said sardonically, "what brings you to Canada, Jackson? Sleep your way out of jail?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "I was released. How've you been , Detective Stabler? Your wife? Oh, that's right. She left you". Olivia saw Elliot getting angry.

"Elliot, lets go check into the inn," Olivia said, going over to him.

"Nah, I'd like to talk to Jackson for a little while longer," he said. Then he went over to Jackson, who stood up. Then, all hell broke loose.

"Guys!' Olivia yelled, and she tried pitting Elliot- who was much larger than her- off of Jackson. However, in his haste to rip off Jackson's face, he threw Olivia off of him and she fell and hit her head on the table, almost going unconscious.

"Olivia!" Jackson yelled. Elliot stopped and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks," she said. She got up and beckoned to Elliot. "Let's GO."

"Liv-"

"Save it," she said to him, and walked out. He followed but not before getting a dirty look from Jackson.

0o0o0o0

a/n: so, whatda think? I WANT REVIEWS! Otherwise I'm discontinuing this story. Thnx a bunch!


	10. Oh Canada!

a/n: Thank you to all meh lovely reviewers. I know the Jackson thing was kinda random but it's something different, ya know? So here's chapter 10!:

0o0o0o0

Fin had jut arrived at the hospital.

"How is he?" he asked Cagen, who was sitting with Casey in the ER.

"Munch is in surgery right now," Cragen said, getting up and pacing.

"But he'll be okay, right?" he asked his captain.

"Doc says it's a 50/50 chance," Casey said. She looked very anxious. After washing John's blood off her hands, no one could blame her.

2 hours and 10 cups of coffee later, the doctor came out. They stood up and Fin asked "How is he?".

"He'll make a full recovery," the doctor said. He smiled and pointed them in the direction of Munch's room. They walked in and saw him, lying on his bed.

"Well it's about time," he said. Cragen laughed a little.

"How ya feelin?" Fin asked.

"Like I just got shot," he said sarcastically.

"You better be nice to me, otherwise I'm not gonna give you this nice cup of GOOD coffee. The coffee you make tastes like crap," Fin said, holding up a cup of coffee for him.

"It's a little melted, on account of you took so long in that damn O.R.!" Fin said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. Next time I'll tell the guy to shoot me in a more convenient spot or the Doctor. By the way, who was that guy?" Munch asked, sipping his 'iced coffee'.

"CSU lifted prints off the door handle," Cragen started, "they belong to Jonathan Marks. Sound familiar?".

"That Scumbag?" Fin asked. Fin had been the lead detective on that case, which is why no one else recognized him.

"I've got to go. We have arraignment tomorrow. Thank God we got Judge Donnelay. But I've got to talk to Jason Whittaker about him client's whereabouts. Hope you feel better, John," Casey said, and then she left.

"Well, I better get going, too. See ya tomorrow," Cragen said, and he walked out. Before Fin left, he went over to John, pinched his arm, and giggled out of the room.

"Oww!" Munch yelled, "that's not fair! I'm handicapped!".

"Nah, you're just old!" Fin called from the hallway.

0o0o0o0

Elliot and Olivia had about fifty bucks altogether, which was just enough to buy a room with twin beds at the inn.

The next morning, Olivia woke up at 6:30 in the morning. Elliot was still sleeping, so she decided to go visit Jackson. When she got there, his candles were lit (no electricity, remember?). She knocked on the door.

"Jackson, it's me,' she said, "can I come in?".

"Door's open!," he hollered. She came in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," he said, coming out of the kitchen," want some coffee?".

"Nah. I don't drink coffee," she said. Jackson welcomed her into the kitchen and she sat at the table. When Jackson went to go sit down, he saw a HUGE black and blue under the hairline of Olivia's head.

"Did you get that last night?" he asked.

"Get what?" she asked quizzically.

"That pretty bruise on your head," he applied a little pressure just to prove it was there."

"I guess," she said, feeling for herself, "look, I didn't com here to be medically evaluated by you. I came here to apologize for my partner's behavior last night. He was completely out of line". Jackson shook his head.

"That's very nice of you, but I'd like to hear it from Elliot," he said, sipping his coffee.

"Maybe he will, once he calms down. But his pride and dignity will probably not let him," she said. He kind of laughed.

"I know. That's why I'd like to see him do it. Look, if he apologizes to me, I'll apologize to him," he said, adding a cube of sugar.

_Why exactly do I like this guy?_

_He is such an ass._

_And he's a journalist: public enemy #1._

These were some of the thoughts Olivia had running through her head. He was being very rude, talking about Elliot like that. And she wasn't about to let him trash talk her partner like that.

"I've got to get back. Elliot's probably getting worried," she said coldly, getting up.

"Yes, because Mr. Perfect is the greatest thing since peanut butter, right?" Jackson said, getting up.

"I'll see you later," she said walking to the door. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. 

"Don't walk away from me, Olivia," he gritted through his teeth.

"I need to get back. We're leaving today," she said.

"Elliot's dangerous. He's escalating, can't you see that?" he asked, subconsciously tightening his grip.

"You're hurting me," she said, and he let go. Giving him one last glare, she left and headed back to the inn. She was at a loss of words. Olivia stopped because she heard a grumbling noise, only to realize it was her stomach. She decided they would go out to breakfast when Elliot woke up.

While she was here, Olivia made a note to buy a sweater.

0o0o0o0

a/n: so what did you think? As usual I expect reviews. Don't worry. Not every guy in Olivia's life is a schmuck. Things will get better with one of them, but worse with the other. REVIEW!!!! Thanks a bunch! More chapters are on the way. May even post another one today. I have to ask you, though, to send me some ideas of what you want to happen in the future. Any ideas on the other characters? Our villain? Even elliot and Olivia? If you have an Idea or even a spark in your creative mind, I want to hear about it. If you've got this plot line idea that you just HAVE to tell me about, I still want to hear it. Or even a tiny event, quote, or character I should add, let me know. I want your help!

Thanks guys and cant wait to hear from ya!


	11. Journey

a/n: Hey guys! sorry i haven't written in a while. Been pretty busy. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

0o0o0o0

"Good to see you again, Mikey," Johnny said, shaking his old friend's hand after they entered the warehouse. It was Johnny and Mikey's old hideout, back when they were petty thieves.

"Thanks for gettin' me out of there," Michael said, and sat down on a chair. He uncapped the beer Johnny had given him and took a swig.

"Now you get to repay me by telling me how you got into this mess,"Johnny said, and took of swig from his own beer.

"Well, here's the deal," Michael started, and told Johnny everything that had happened within the last 72 hours.

"I see,"Johnny said, "and, um, I don't suppose you'd just let these cops get away with what they did you you, would ya?"

"Oh you know me too well," Michael said.

"And, um, I don't suppose you'd need help locating them and giving them what they deserve?" Johnny asked. Michael grinned.

"Only if you and your boys have some down time. Wouldn't want you to be bored out of your skulls, would I?" Michael said, and they laughed.

"I'll call my hanger. Pack warmly. We leave for Cnanada in a hour," Johnny said, whipping out his cell phone, "Tim, it's Johnny. Listen, can you get the jet ready?"

0o0o0o0

Upon buying a pale pink cashmire sweater, Olivia returned to the inn, where she found Elliot in the dining hall, having a light breakfast of eggs bennedict and toast with strawberry jam. Olivia went over to the table and sat down across from him.

"Hey,"Elliot said brightly, "where've you been?".

"Just out buying a sweater," she said.

"Listen, about last night. I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it," Liv said. The waitor came over and she ordered some waffles with chamomille tea.

"So, how are we getting to Montreal?" she asked.

"By horseback of course!"said a booming voice from behind her. It was the man from last night, the one who greeted her.

"Sorry we didn't get around to introductions, Miss Olivia," he said, "my name is Herbert Crenshaw and I'm the chief of this here town".

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Crenshaw. We'd like to say thanks for your generous hospitality,"Olivia said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, your horses are right outside. Mr. Zane will be ridin' you to the city state of Montreal. You'll have to walk into the city," Herbert Crenshaw said.

The waiter came out with the bill and set it on the table. Elliot reached into his pocket for the little money he had when Mr. Crenshaw said, "Don't worry. This one's on me. Ya'll be on your way now. The trip's only 'bout an hour's ride but this here sunny weather won't last much longer. Says we'll be gettin' snow".

They said good bye and Mr. Crenshaw handed them $300 in cash for when they got to the city (El and Liv promised eachother they'd pay him back).

When they walked outside, Jackson was already standing there with 3 horsed, all saddled and ready to gol He was wearing a leather jacket which looked a lot warmer than a cashmire sweater in Olivia's opinion.

"Ready to go?" he asekd in a very flat tone.

"Yeah," said Elliot and grabbed the reighns for the mocha colored mustang. He lifted himself onto the horse and tightedned the reins.

Olivia decided- by default- on the snowy white Quarter horse. She, too, lifted herslf onto the animal. As soon asl Jackson got settled on the black pinto, the started off.

"just follow me,"he said and patted his horse. The animal started moving and El and Liv followed in suit.

0o0o0o0

The jet landed in a clearing by the cabin where Elliot and Olivia had escaped.

Johnny exited first, followed by Michael and Johnny's men. Altogether, there were about 6 of them.

Johnny then lifted the cargo hold and pulled out 2 bicycles.

"Well its a lot faster than walking," Johnny said. He orderd his men to guard the plane and said he'd call if he needed and back up.

With that, they rod off into the woods where Michael had seen them run before he'd gone unconcious. They had gone much faster than Elliot and Olivia had while walking, so they reached the Amish village in less than 2 hours. Like the detectives, Michael and Johnny were greeted with the same hospitality.

"Welcome to the town of Pilgram's Landing," Mr. Crenshaw said.

"Thanks. Hey, have you seen 2 American detectives come through here?" Michael had asked, not beating around the bush.

"Why yes! Are you here to rescue them?" Herbert asked.

"Um... yeaH! Yeah we are!"Johnny said. "Do you know where they're going?".

"They're headed to Montreal right now,"Herbert said.

"Could you point us in their direction? We just need to ensure their safe arrival home," Michael said. He was a VERY good actor. He had to be in the 'buisness'he was in.

So, Herbert Crenshaw pointed them into the direction of Montreal, unaware thad he had helped to very dangerous criminals.

0o0o0o

a/n what'd ya think? next ch. is on the way. reviews?


	12. Hold your Horses!

a/n: hey everyone! What's goin on? this is the next chappie. hope you like!

Their trip was unusually slow. Maybe because they had never ridden horses before. Maybe because of the conversation in the air- or lack there of. It was absolutely silent, except for the occasional horses before.

Elliot, sensing tention between Jackson and Olivia, decided to strike up some conversation.

"So," he started, "know any good restaurants in Montreal?".

"No,"Jackson simply replied.

Halfway through the trip, Jackson stopped at a nearby lake to refresh his horse. They all dismounted off of their horses and let them drink from the lake.

"Thought you guys might be thirsty,"he said, tossing the bottles to Elliot and Olivia. Once again, they were silent. Liv couldn't stand it.

"Jackson, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, and they went over to a more secluded area by the trees. Jackson crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry about this morning," she started, "I'm just very defensive about my partner. We've been together for 8 years". He looked at her for a moment, then his expression softened. He looked at her for a moment, then his expression softened. He uncrossed his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, too. Your partner's a real pain in the ass, though," Jackson said. They both laughed a little

"Only when he's pissed. And believe me, i don't blame him if he is. Between being kidnapped, stranded in Canada in freezing cold weather, and cut from communication, I'd be pissed, too. And I am, believe me,"Olivia said.

"Olivia," he started, "what I said about him escalading, it's true. With everything going on in his life, I guess I couldn't blame him. If he does snap, call me on my cell. I only use it to contact the paper, but call, okay?"he asked. Then he pulled out a pen and scrap of paper. He scribbled his number down and shoved it in her pocket.

She nodded to him and he kissed her gently on the lips.

0o0o0o0

What Jackson and Olivia didn't know was that high above the grassy hill, not too far away, Michael and Johnny were watching the scene that was taking place. They watched what happened between Olivia and Jackson.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Michael asked Johnny.

"Oh you know I am," he said, and they both smirked.

0o0o0o0

"Come in,"said Jason Whitaker when he heard a knock on his office door. The door opened. Jason looked up to see Casey Novak standing there.

"Ah! Casey! Come in! Take a seat," he motioned to a sofa. She did not sit, however. She went over to his desk and she SLAMMED her briefcase on it.

"What can I do for you today?"he asked.

"Tell me the whereabouts of your client, Michael Blaire," he said. Jason chuckled a bit.

"You can't honestly think I know, can you?"he said. She leaned in until she was at least 2 centimeters from his face.

"Tell me everything you know or you'll be hearing from the D.A. about the stunt you pulled with Gabriel DuVall, or does he not know yet?" Casey asked. He frowned.

"Alright. He called me after the hold up at the precinct. Said he was meeting his friend Johnny at a warehouse in Brooklyn. I said I was going to alert SVU and then he hung up," Jason said, "honestly". Casey leaned back and smirked.

"See, now that wasn't so hard," she said, and walked out.

0o0o0o0

After their conversation, Jackson, Elliot, and Olivia continued their journey to Montreal. When Jackson rode ahead to make sure they were on the right trail, Elliot pulled his horse next to Olivia's.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked her.

"What now?" she asked. Olivia hated being interrogated by Elliot.

"You and Jackson?" he asked, very calmly.

"What about him?" she asked. This was really starting to tick her off.

"You two back on?" he asked. Suddenly, Jackson came riding back up the trail.

"Follow me!" hollered," Montreal city limits are just up ahead!".

The two kicked their horses and followed Jackson down the hill. When they finally reached the city limits, El and Liv hopped off their horsed.

"Thanks for taking us," Olivia said. She handed him the reins and smiled.

"Remember what I said," Jackson told her and winked. She smiled, too, and the two detectives started walking to Montreal. Jackson stood there and watched for a little while, then he and the 3 horses headed back to the Amish town.

His thought were wrapped up; thinking about Olivia. He wasn't sure, but he thought he really cared for her. Love? nah.

In the middle of his thought process, two men walked right in front of him and the horses! Jackson was able to stop the horses just in time.

"Can I helo you?" he asked the two men; they appeared to be lost. One of them was holding a map.

"Sorry... Eeenglish not so gud," he said, "Uh.. Montreal?" he pointed to the map.

"Sure,"he said, hopping off his horse. He went over and showed them Montreal on the map. He was in the middle of explaining the route when, all of a sudden, the other man whacked him with a tree branch. Jackson was unconcious before he hit the floor.

"This is too easy," said Johnny.

0o0o0o0

When Elliot and Olivia reached town, they checked into a real hotel. Once insied, Olivia called the precinct.

"Capt. Don Cragen, sex crimes,"said the voice of her captain.

"Captain, it's Olivia,"she said.

"OLIVIA!! Thank god. Are you alright? Is Elliot okay, too?" he asked worridly.

"Captain, Captain, calm down. We're fine. Both of us," she said with a laugh.

"Where are you? Give me an exact location, Liv,"Captain asked. Olivia told him where she and El were and he told them to go to Montreal International Airport and pick up the two tickets he reserver.

"What'd Captain say?" Elliot asked, walking into the room.

"We need to got ot the airport around 7:00 pm,"Liv said, hanging up the phone.

"About Jackson,"Elliot started Liv opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand to silence her, "hear me out. I've met guys like Jackson. He is a dirty- good for nothing scumbag reporter. He doesn't have feelings for you! He wants you to leak info on our cases!".

"Will you quit with thin, Elliot! You don't know what you're talking about!" she said. She stood up but Elliot grabbed her ar,.

"We are not finished yet,"he hissed.

"You get your hands off me!" she angrily wrenched her arm back and stormed out of the room.

0o0o0o0

a/n: sooo? reviews? please?


End file.
